dramafandomcom_es-20200213-history
Discusión:Xiah Junsu
Perfil thumb|300px|Xiah Junsu *'Nombre:' 시아준수 / Xiah Jun Su *'Nombre en japonés: 'ジュンス / Junsu *'Nombre en chino: '细亚俊秀 / Xi Ya Zun Xiu *'Nombre real:' 김준수 / Kim Joon Soo *'También conocido como:' XIA *'Profesión:' Cantante, Actor, Bailarín *'Fecha de nacimiento:' 15-Diciembre-1986 (29 Años) *'Lugar de nacimiento:' Gyeonggi, Corea del Sur *'Estatura:' 178 cm *'Peso:' 60 kg *'Tipo de sangre:' B *'Relación sentimental:' Hani *'Agencia: 'C-Jes Entertainment Temas para Dramas *''How Can I Love You'' tema para Descendants of the Sun (2016) *''Time Flows By Since It's You'' tema para Six Flying Dragons (2015) *''In The Time That I Loved You'' tema para Mr. Back (2014) *''I Love You'' tema pra Empress Ki (2013) *''Stupid Heart'' tema para Mandate of Heaven (2013) *''Love is Like Snow'' tema para Innocent Man (2012) *''You Are So Beautiful'' tema para Scent of a Woman (2011) *''Too Love'' tema para Sungkyunkwan Scandal (2010) Programas de TV *Space Sympathy (EBS, 2015, próximamente) *Family Outing (SBS, 2008 - 2010) *Immortal Music Classics (KBS2, 2008) *Intimate Note (SBS, 2008) *Star's Friend (MBC, 2008) *Guerilla Date (KBS, 2008) *Star King (SBS, 2008) *Fantasy Partner (MBC, 2008) *Champagne Variety Show (KBS, 2008) *Explorando el Cuerpo Humano con Super Junior (SBS, 2008, Ep. 9-10) *New XMan (SBS, 2006) *XMan (SBS, 2005-2006) Musicales *'2015:' Death Note - Como L *'2014:' Dracula - Como Conde Dracula *'2012:' December - Como Jiwook *'2012-2013:' Elisabeth - Como Tod (Death) *'2011:' Mozart! - Como Wolfgang Mozart *'2011:' Tears of Heaven - Como Junhyung *'2010:' Mozart! - Como Wolfgang Mozart Conciertos Tours/Conciertos en Solitario *2015 XIA 3rd Asia Tour Concert - FLOWER *2014 XIA Ballad & Musical Concert with Orchestra vol.3 *2014 XIA The Best Ballad Spring Tour Concert in Japan *2013 XIA Ballad & Musical Concert with Orchestra vol.2 *2013 XIA 2nd Asia Tour Concert - INCREDIBLE *2012 XIA Ballad & Musical Concert with Orchestra *2012 XIA 1st World Tour Concert - TARANTALLEGRA *2012 XIA 1st Asia Tour Concert - TARANTALLEGRA Reconocimientos *'2015: 10th Interpark Golden Ticket Awards 2014: '''Mejor Actor de Musicales *'2015: 10th Interpark Golden Ticket Awards 2014: Poder de Ventas de Entradas - Actor Más Popular *'2014: 9th Interpark Golden Ticket Awards 2013: '''Poder de Ventas de Entradas - Actor Más Popular *'2013: 19th Korea Musical Awards: 'Premio estrella popular (Elisabeth) *'2013: 1st Yin Yue Tai V-Chart Awards: 'Mejor Artista Masculino Coreano (Uncommitted) *'2013: 8th Interpark Golden Ticket Awards 2012: 'Poder de Ventas de Entradas - Musico (Concierto Local) *'2013: 8th Interpark Golden Ticket Awards 2012: 'Mejor Actor de Musicales (Elisabeth) *'2012: SFCC Awards: 'Premio por promuever el conocimiento sobre Corea en el extranjero - Cantante (Tarantallegra & XIA 1st World Tour Concert) *'2012: 18th Korea Musical Awards: 'Mejor Actor (Elisabeth) *'2012: 18th Korea Musical Awards: 'Actor Más Popular (Elisabeth) *'2012: 6th The Musical Awards: 'Actor Más Popular (Elisabeth) *'2011: 3rd Asia Jewelry Awards: 'Premio Estrella de K-Pop en el mundo *'2011: 5th The Musical Awards: 'Premio estrella popular (Tears of Heaven) *'2011: 17th Korea Musical Awards: 'Premio estrella popular 'Tears of Heaven) *'2011: 5th Interpark Golden Ticket Awards 2010: 'Poder de Ventas de Entradas - Actor Musical (Mozart) *'2010: 16th Korean Musical Awards: 'Premio mejor nuevo actor (Mozart) *'2010: 16th Korean Musical Awards: 'Premio estrella popular (Mozart) *'2010: 4th The Musical Awards: 'Premio mejor nuevo actor (Mozart) *'2010: 4th The Musical Awards: 'Premio estrella popular (Mozart) Curiosidades Hola podrian poner el nombre del fanclub porfavor y gracias :) 'Crissty (discusión) 17:29 20 feb 2013 (UTC)CrisstyCrissty (discusión) 17:29 20 feb 2013 (UTC) Podrían agregar algo sobre esto: http://www.soompi.com/es/2012/05/16/junsu-explica-la-razon-detras-del-porque-regreso-como-xia/ Podrias porner los siguientes dos datos en curiosidades: -En 1999, audicionó para la S.M Entertainment, a través de "Starlight Casting System", con su amigo de la infancia Eun Hyuk. -fue seleccionado para firmar un contrato con la S.M luego de la primera audición, después quedando dentro del grupo TVXQ. -Xiah Junsu y Eun Hyuk hicieron un juramento juntos cuando eran jóvenes, de nunca beber alcohol o fumar; al cual Xiah no pudo cumplir *es el primer artista coreano en visitar Mexico 201.153.131.181 02:30 4 nov 2012 (UTC)sofiielf *En Septiembre de 2014 inauguró su propio hotel en la isla Jeju, el cual lleva por nombre "Toscana Hotel". *Durante el concierto en Seúl de su gira "XIA 3rd Asia Tour Concert" llevado a cabo el 8 de marzo de 2015, compartió escenario con Tablo de Epik High. Junsu dijo que él fue el primer invitado que había tenido en un concierto en solitario. -El 1 de enero de 2016 se confirmó que Junsu y la cantante Hani (EXID) han estado conociéndose y teniendo citas desde junio del 2015 y oficialmente han formalizado su relación, siendo pareja. Ambas compañías desean lo mejor para ambos, piden cariño y comprensión y que se respete su privacidad. Enlaces *Twitter Oficial